Dos personas en la tierra
by AlissenJames
Summary: Terry Baker y Terrence Grandchester dos gemelos que crecieron separados, pero ambos amarán a la misma mujer. Terry Baker muere en un accidente de coche pero jura volver para vivir feliz con candy, pero regresará en la persona menos esperada...


Esta historia quiero darla como un homenaje por el cumpleaños de nuestro Terry solo tendrá 3 capítulos así que sujeten sus teclados o teléfonos y disfruten como yo con está alocada historia muchos abrazos.

 **Capítulo 1: El cielo es un lugar extraño**

Lo último que veo antes de cerrar mis ojos es su rostro, esta empañado de lágrimas pero sigue igual de bella, lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y se deslizan lentamente sobre sus labios, cuanto extrañare besar su labios impregnarme de su esencia de la vida misma, ¿En verdad todo tenía que acabar así? Y a segundos se me escapa la vida mi último suspiro y pronuncio que la amo y todo se calma, el dolor se va y la oscuridad me inunda ya no hay calor, todo ha terminado…

Vago mil veces por estelas blancas y puedo verlo todo sigo viendo todo a mí alrededor veo como se desgarra en dolor, ella llora desconsoladamente y yo solo la veo desde la blancura de una nube, esta de rodillas y grita su dolor me pregunta, porque la he dejado sola.

Algo raro pasa últimamente puedo influir en todo lo que pasa en el plan en que se encuentra ella, puedo aliviar su dolor, enviar a alguien para que se alinee a su destino, pero he de encontrar un cuerpo al que regresar para vivir con ella los miles de días que planeaba a su lado…

Mi cuerpo se siente extraño, siento que he dormido diez vidas.

-Vaya cariñito, estar muerto no implica que seas un flojo. Dios me da horarios y yo no trabajo horas extras.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Era el chico más extraño que he visto en la vida, viste un traje impecable en blanco, piel más blanca que la leche y un cabello azul muy extraño, ojos azules, tiene un porta papeles en la mano, y un momento eso es ¿Un manos libres? ¡Hay recepción en el cielo!

-Soy Sebastián, tú ángel asesor, un gusto guapo.

-Acaso, ¿Eres Gay?

-Claro guapo, ya sabes eso de que dios nos ama a todos por igual, ah y esas cosas que escuchaste de fanatistas y homofóbicos solo es un bello Chitche, Raúl se encarga de ello.

-¿Raúl?

-Sí, digamos que nos gusta gastar bromas allá abajo, ¡Dios tengo tanto que enseñarte!-Un relámpago sueña y la oficina blanca de grandes ventanales se ensombrece.-Perdón Jefe ya lo sé marca registrada. –Sebastián mira al cielo y guiña un ojo y la habitación se ilumina de nuevo.

-Bueno, Terry Baker, muerte por choque de autos, mmm nada grave como para no estar aquí, mmm que tenemos aquí, tu solicitud esta rechazada.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Eso Cielo, es que no puedes permanecer en el paraíso, el cielo, casa esperanza, el mejor Hotel desde los Hilton, como quieras llamarlo.

-Pero, ¿He hecho algo malo?

-Déjame verificar-Pasa las hojas de un expediente dorado, que saca de un archivero y se sienta frente a su escritorio de cristal.

-Mmm le rompiste el corazón a un chica, le rompiste la nariz a alguien en séptimo grado, Oh no espera lo recompensaste salvando a un ave de su nido, Olvídalo tú mismo tiraste ese nido con una resortera, nada grave en si como para rechazar tu solicitud, dime algo guapo ¿Tú quieres estar en el cielo?

-En realidad no…yo solo quiero volver, deje a la mujer que amo y ella está sufriendo y de hecho pasa algo extraño, antes que llegara aquí, que realmente no sé cómo paso, yo podía verla, la ayude muchas veces salvándola de hacer estupideces e incluso yo…pude que alejara a dos o tres idiotas de ella.

-¡No puede ser! En capacitación no me prepararon para esto, pero es genial, tu situación pasa una vez cada mil años o eso creo, son pruebas extrañas que, papi supremo te da, pero tienen un fin, que tú puedas saber que es lo correcto, para poder estar en paz, nunca supe como terminan esas pruebas, ¡vaya!, amor que te has sacado el boleto dorado de Willy Dios Wonka.

-¿Tú has visto esa película? ¿Bueno…pueden hacer eso?

-Claro, quien crees que manda esas ideas divinas a Tim, ¿Su Tía Jilly? Ja, Ja, Ja.

-Ven guapo acompáñame.

-¿A dónde?- Se levanta y habré las enormes puertas de cristal de su oficina, de repente es un caos, gente esperando en salas de estar, recepcionistas, y gente de blanco por cada metro cuadrado.

-Vamos no voy a morder…bueno a ser que lo pidas.- Un trueno suena de nuevo-Ya lo sé nada de coquetear con los foráneos.

Entramos en un elevador dorador con cientos de botones, e inscripciones en idiomas extraños.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la tierra cariño…

 _ **Nota del autor: O sea Alissen textualmente hablando, Terry y Terrence que claro aparece más adelante son dos personas diferentes pero crecieron separados ellos son gemelos, al morir Terry no resiste la idea y decide que su deber es regresar a lado de su novia, ella es Candy, pero necesita cumplir una prueba que él no puede volver como antes, tomará el cuerpo Terrence. Sé que parece una locura pero disfrutaran tanto como yo está historia.**_


End file.
